Rewind
by Dinnie-Yui
Summary: aku mengerti tentang sebuah penyesalan di akhir cerita. apalagi jika cerita itu merupakan sebuah pengkhianatan...


Ichigo memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi tentara dan menikah denganku. Dia sudah mengenalku 8 tahun yang lalu dan bersama denganku selama 3 tahun terakhir. Tekadku mantap untuk mematangkan hubungan dengannya. Kami menikah digereja tua megah dipinggir kota, dihadiri pula oleh sahabat terbaikku Sena.

Sena dan aku mengenal sudah sangat lama. Sejak kami sekolah dasar. Rumah kami dekat dan punya hoby yang sama membuat kami sangat cocok dalam berhubungan. Sejak dulu kami tidak pernah terpisahkan.

Pernikahanku berjalan dengan sangat baik. Gaun puffy putih yang kukenakan sangat serasi dengan tuksedo Ichigo. Pendeta dengan hikmad membantu kami menjalankan ritual sacral ini. Setelah pengangkatan janji suci, Ichigo mencium keningku dengan lembut. Dia berkata kalau dia bahagia menikah denganku.

Saat jamuan makan, Sena dan aku berpelukan erat. Aku berterima kasih kepada Sena karena dia telah banyak membantuku dalam segala hal. Aku bilang maaf karena telah menikah mendahuluinya, dan dia bilang dia bahagia melihatku bahagia.

Aku tengah menyalami saudara-saudaraku saat Sena hampir menjatuhkan pudingnya, sebelum Ichigo meraihnya terlebih dahulu. Alison memerah dan menunduk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Ichigo sedangkan Ichigo tersenyum manis padanya.

Setelah menikah Ichigo memutuskan untuk menjadi menejer sebuah pabrik kertas menggantikan ayahnya. Sena juga bekerja disana.

Karena tuntutan pekerjaan mengharuskan Ichigo dan Sena untuk selalu bersama jika hendak pergi urusan kerja. Kedekatan Ichigo dan Sena sudah seperti kedekatan Sena padaku. Aku tidak berpikir macam-macam. Yang kupikirkan hanyalah aku senang sekali sahabatku juga dekat dengan anggota keluargaku yang lain.

Aku dan Ichigo menjalani hari-hari dirumah dengan penuh warna. Setiap pulang kerja Ichigo selalu mencium keningku dan mengelus kepalaku lembut. Dia juga sering mengingatkanku untuk tidak terlalu keras dalam mengerjakan urusan rumah tangga.

Hampir tiap waktu ada saja Sena datang untuk menjenguk aku dan Ichigo. Dia bilang dia kesepian, karena teman yang biasa menemaninya sudah menikah. Aku tertawa jika mendengar Sena menceritakan bagaimana dia ingin menyusulku menikah.

Akhir-akhir ini Ichigo tampak selalu mengambil jam lembur. Aku berusaha memaklumi , karena kerjanya dikantor terdengar sulit. Kadang kulihat bagaimana berkeringatnya kemeja yang dipakainya seharian. Aku hanya tersenyum saat dia mengeluh bahwa hari-harinya sangat melelahkan. Jika sudah begitu, dia selalu memintaku untuk duduk disampingnya sambil memijat kepanya, sedangkan dia berbaring dikakiku.

Pagi cerah, aku mengalami mual luar biasa yang berujung kehamilanku. Ichigo tidak berhenti tersenyum setiap saat. Setiap pagi dan pulang kerja, dia selalu mengusap perutku dan terus menanyakan perasaanku. Saat itu aku merasa menjadi orang terbahagia dibumi.

Hari itu Ichigo mengatakan padaku bahwa dia harus keluar kota untuk menghadiri rapat wajib. Sena turut serta. Dengan berat hati, aku mengantarkan dua orang paling berharga bagiku disaat pertengahan kehamilanku. Ichigo berulang kali mengatakan padaku kalau aku tidak boleh melupakan semua vitamin yang harus kutelan demi kelancaran kehamilanku.

3 hari setelah itu Ichigo dan Sena pulang. Aku tidak sadar bahwa sedari turun dari pesawat sampai ke pengambilan barang Ichigo dan Sena berpegangan tangan. Aku benar-benar tidak sadar sama sekali.

Senyumku terkembang saat menyaksikan samar-samar dua sosok yang kurindukan berjalan beriringan dikejauhan . kulambaikan tanganku sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi karton bertuliskan "ICHIGO SENA" . Aku memeluk Sena tanda rindu. Dan memeluk Ichigo juga. Tapi kali ini Ichigo tidak mengusap perut buncitku dan bahkan tidak menanyakan kabarku.

Diperjalanan kudengar Ichigo dan Sena bersahut-sahutan bicara tentang pengalaman mereka. Mereka bercerita bahwa ada banyak tempat romantis yang mereka kunjungi. Ichigo pun tampak semangat bercerita, tapi seperti bukan bicara padaku. Matanya selalu memperhatikan kaca sen tengah, saling bertatapan dengan Sena.

Sepulang Ichigo dari sana, sikapnya berangsur berubah. Dia tidak lagi mengingatkan vitamin-vitamin itu, menanyakan keadaanku dan hanya sesekali kudengar dia menanyakan kandunganku. Aku mencoba memahami. Mungkin pekerjaan kantornya rumit.

Malam itu puncaknya. Saat itu usia kandunganku sudah delapan bulan. Dia memarahiku karena tidak memberitahukan telepon masuk dari Sena di ponselnya. Dia bilang ini penting untuk pekerjaannya. Dia memaki-makiku yang tidak sengaja lupa mengatakan padanya. Saat Sena menelepon, aku mengangkatnya dan malah ngerumpi dengannya sampai samar-samar terdengar suara bosan dan jengah Sena menghadapi mulutku. Ichigo mengambil kunci mobil dan membanting benar-benar bingung. Apa yang terjadi saat dia pergi? Apakah pekerjaan kantornya membuatnya begini pusing?

Aku menelpon Sena untuk minta pendapatnya. Aku hampir menangis saat bercerita. Sena bilang itu memang salahku, tapi aku harus bersabar. Dia bialng kalau aku diam saja, pasti Ichigo akan mengerti. Kuhargai benar saran Sena untukku.

Malam itu, tepat tengah malam perutku melilit. Sakitnya tidak tertahankan. Padahal saat itu Ichigo masih belum pulang. Aku sudah mencoba puluhan kali menghubungi ponsel Ichigo, tapi tak satupun diangkatnya. Aku juga sudah mencoba untuk menelpon Sena, tapi hasilnya sama. Kuputuskan akhirnya aku minta pertolongan Sena dengan menyeret kakiku kerumahnya yang hanya berjarak 5 blok.

Saat aku mengetuk rumahnya, tidak ada yang menjawab. Kupanggil namanya, nihil. Rumahnya tampak sepi. Aku tidak tahan. Aku berteriak minta tolong tapi rumah orang-orang yang berjarak jarang-jarang itu benar-benar mempersulitku. Aku terduduk di teras rumah Sena.

Saat itulah aku melihat mobil Ichigo memasuki halaman Sena pelan. Kulihat didalam mobil Ichigo dan Sena sedang melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku muak. Cahaya lampu mobil menghantam tepat wajahku, mengagetkan keduanya. Tertatih-tatih aku bangun dan meminta penjelasan sejelas-jelasnya.

Tubuhku berbaring tapi mataku terus terjaga. Dari kamar ini, aku dapat mendengar ratapan Ichigo dikamar utama. Dia menangis tanpa suara. Aku hampir melupakan ngilu diperutku karena ngilu hatiku, sampai perutku kembali melilit. Aku mencoba turun dari tangga dan mendatangi Ichigo. Ia terduduk memunggungiku. Ditangannya sudah ada koper besar berisi baju-bajunya. Aku memasuki kamar.

"Apa-apaan, Ichigo ?" tanyaku. Kuseret kakiku lebih kuat kedalam kamar. Ichigo berdiri dan berbalik menghadapku.

"Aku yang akan pergi. Aku tidak bisa…"

"Untuk apa kau pergi Ichigo ? kau mau kemana?" potongku cepat.

"Apa maumu, Rukia! Biar aku yang pergi!" Ichigo menatapku lirih. Matanya melemah.

"Ichigo, aku hanya perlu penjelasan, sungguh ," ucapku tertahan.

"Jika aku terus disini, kau akan…"

"Ichigo!" aku tidak dapat menyeimbangkan badanku lagi. Aku terjatuh berdebam. Ichigo kaget melihatku. Dia tidak menangkapku. Dia hanya kaget.

"Ichiiii…" bisiku lirih. Mataku tidak dapat menangkap bayangan apapun lagi. Gelap.

Aku terbangun dengan selang oksigen dihidungku. Ini rumah sakit. Disebelahku, Ichigo. Dia menatapku nanar.

"Aku membunuhnya…," desisnya.

Aku mencoba menaikan badanku, tapi aku merasa cairan panas mengalir dariku. Darah dari selangkanganku.

"Kau keguguran…," ucapnya lagi. Aku tidak bernafas untuk beberapa detik. Kepalaku pusing.

Kukatakan pada Ichigo kalau ini rencana tuhan. Aku hanya membutuhkan Ben disisiku.

Dokter mengatakan setengah jam lagi aku harus mengeluarkan tubuh bayiku dari rahimku. Kuputuskan untuk tidak operasi. Dan ternyata keputusanku salah. Sangat salah untuk Ichigo.

Ichigo berjalan direrumputan dan menghampiri dua gundukan tanah yang bersebelahan. Besar dan kecil. Ichigo meletakan dua bunga berbeda ditiap gundukan. Yang satu bunga mawar bertuliskan "**aku mencintaimu sampai mati**" dan satunya lagi bunga matahari bertuliskan "**ayah menyayangimu sampai mati**". Ichigo berdoa untuk kami dan tersenyum lirih. Dia membetulkan topi tentaranya dan menaiki bus berisi seluruh anggota wajib militer tempat dia akan mengabdikan seluruh dirinya selamanya.

**Maafkan saya jika dari anda-anda semua pernah membaca hal serupa, atau kesamaan yang lain. Itu tidak disengaja, dan maafkan saya jika jelek. Ini fic pertama saya **


End file.
